


I'm too tired for this shit

by PSSKNK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling (Kinda), Desperation, Hand Job, I'm just a sucker for the 'let me go' 'no' dynamic, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Sex, Smut, Wetting, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSSKNK/pseuds/PSSKNK
Summary: Calif wakes up from his nap in a bit of a desperate state, but his still-tired boyfriend is in no mood to stop cuddling.





	I'm too tired for this shit

**Author's Note:**

> Brendan:  
> -male  
> -messy brown hair  
> -brown eyes  
> -tan skin  
> -nose freckles  
> -17
> 
> Calif:  
> -male  
> -blonde hair  
> -green eyes  
> -pale skin  
> -always in a rush/takes things at a fast pace  
> -17 (born 6 months before Brendan)

Calif woke up from his afternoon nap with a start, jerked from sleep by a dream. He hated how dreams always cut you off in the middle of them, how they manage to leave you only remembering fuzzy fragments. But at the moment what he remembered from a dream was the least of his concerns. His boyfriend was snuggled up to him, his arm binding Calif so he couldn't move.

"Brendan, wake up." He didn't move. "Brendan! Get. Up," Calif said, fiercely but quietly. His lover groaned in response.

"Mngh, Calif, what do you wan'?" Brendan asked drowsily.

"Move your arm."

"Why?"

"Because I have to pee." Brendan squeezed him tighter.

"Revenge." Calif gasped as Brendan squeezed him, the pain worsening.

"F-fuck, Brendan, stop," he said. Brendan didn't move.

"The tables have turned," the younger joked, not to Calif's amusement.

"Brendan," Calif whined, "I'm serious! Let me go." He dragged out the 'o' as he said the last word. Brendan shook his head, pulled Calif to him and layed back down, unwilling to let him go. Calif whimpered as he felt himself spurt out a bit, mentally hating Brendan at the moment.

"Hmm, that's funny," Brendan remarked.

"What is?" Calif asked.

"The fact that I've said the exact same words to you before and you did nothing, yet you expect me to follow the command. I don't think that's how it works honey. Treat others like you want to be treated, right?" Brendan smirked as he said this. Calif growled.

"Look, I'm sorry for doing that to you in the past then, can you just let me go to the bathroom?" He groaned, but Brendan just shook his head no. "Why not? I apologized!"

"Because I know a day or two from now this exact situation is going to happen with me and you're not going to remember the apology," Brendan responded. Although Calif grumbled, he knew ultimately Brendan was probably right. "Also, because I'm not moving, I'm comfortable."

"Well if you don't move I'll piss myself so I reccomend you do." Brendan shrugged.

"I'm good," Brendan said. Calif let out a frustrated noise when he suddenly leaked again, causing him to hiss through his teeth.

"Brendan I really don't kn-know how long I can hold it, please just let go of me," he whined. Brendan shook his head, his eyes closed. Calif mentally screamed, yet Brendan was smiling at the torture he was putting him through.

"You just woke up, how bad could it be," Brendan remarked. Calif whimpered.

"It's r-really bad *because* I just woke up, genius. Napping g-gave my god damn bladder time to fill up," he complained.

"You're really sounding like you have to go, but you've been desperate before and never almost lost it _this_ fast." Brendan snuggled even closer to Calif so they were fully spooning, Calif being the little one. Brendan kissed the back of Calif's neck, who leaked a little. A small wet spot appeared on the front of his pants where his crotch is. "Anyway, I just got re-comfortable so don't bother me for a while." With that Brendan closed his eyes and drifted back into his nap.

It had been 15 minutes. 15 minutes of Calif trying so hard to hold the contents of his full bladder. A large wet spot was visible on his jeans, he was sweating like crazy, and could feel the piss threatening to spill any minute. He couldn't take it anymore and finally decided to wake up Brendan.

"Brendan wake up right fucking now," Calif said while shaking him. Brendan's eyes opened and he yawned.

"I'm not late!" He said before rubbing his eyes. "Oh," he remarked when he realized it was just Calif. "I thought I said not to bother me?"

"Brendan I've been waiting 15 more minutes and I'm completely at my limit, p-please let go of me!" Brendan made no expression.

"No." Calif let out a small yelp as a very large leak escaped.

"Brendan! I literally can't hold it anymore!" Calif felt as the warm liquid started to spill out. It was a very large leak and he barely managed to stop it. He whined loudly.

"Calif~ I'm sure you can hold it like 4 more minutes. If you do, I'll give you a surprise," Brendan said while he winked. Calif groaned.

"F-fine! 4 more minutes." Brendan grinned. With his free hand, he grabbed his phone and set a timer for 4 minutes before setting it down. He forced Calif to change positions so he was basically straddling Brendan's chest, but was still being prevented from leaving by Brendan. All the motion had caused the extremely full Calif to leak a very small bit, but other than that he was determined to win.

2 minutes and 18 seconds later Calif felt like he was dying. He was already so full he could burst any minute now, plus he still had 2 minutes to go. He felt the pain in his lower stomach hit again, even stronger than it had already been doing. He whimpered, a large leak spurting out that he barely managed to get back under control.

"Brendan... I r-really can't wait any longer," he cried, no longer worried about the timer. "I-I know I said I could go f-for four more minutes but I really can't, if I don't go right now I'm going to piss myself." Brendan ran a hand through Calif's hair.

"It's alright baby, you can let go. Don't worry about the timer," he comforted quietly. Calif bit his bottom lip.

"B-but what about the su--"

"Oh don't you worry about that," Brendan reassured, "for making it this far you'll get it anyway." He kissed Calif's forehead, realizing the tension and stress the other was feeling from holding it. Calif finally let his muscles relax, the warm liquid cascading out of him. The already wet fabric of his boxers didn't do much at all to contain the fluid and it instead spilled out into his jeans and down his legs, a secondary stream coming straight out of his crotch area itself as there was little restriction, absorbing into Brendan's shirt. Calif practically moaned in relief as the stream continued, soaking their clothing and some of the waterproof mattress. After what felt like ages it finally died down and then stopped, leaving Calif panting. He looked down at Brendan, who grinned at him.

A couple seconds after, the timer went off. The two jumped, forgetting it had been turned on, and Brendan reached out to silence it. Calif closed his eyes tight and put his face into Brendan's shoulder, sweating and embarrased. After a couple seconds, he looked up and moved to be sitting in front of the younger.

"Brendan, I'm--"

"Shh," Brendan silenced him, "it's okay. You're okay. You did amazing." He kissed Calif on the lips briefly. "Now how about that suprise?" Calif smiled, knowing exactly what it would be just by the look in his boyfriend's eyes and his tone of voice. Brendan reached down and unzipped Calif's pants, sliding them off and then his wet boxers.

"It's not fair if only I have to get undressed," Calif smirked, reaching over and pulling up Brendan's shirt, who sat forward so he could slip it over his head.

"Hmm, is that so?" Brendan asked. He unzipped his own jeans and then helped get off Calif's shirt, who slid down Brendan's pants and underwear. Brendan reached forward and grabbed Calif's erect member, rubbing up and down slowly, seemingly with no intent of speeding up any time soon.

"Come on Brendan, d-don't tease me like this," Calif whined, "I've already done enough waiting for you." Brendan laughed.

"If you say so," he said. Brendan moved his hand at a much faster pace, earning a loud moan from Calif. After a little more of this, he bent his head down and licked the tip of his member, erecting a shiver throughout Calif's body. He engulfed the cock in his mouth, moving his head back and forth slowly, then slightly faster. Calif laced his fingers in Brendan's hair, his hands desperate for something to grab on to as he became so overtaken by pleasure. He thrusted forward slightly into Brendan's mouth, eager for more stimulation.

Brendan moved his tongue around Calif's shaft, trying to cause a reaction. He got what he was looking for quickly. "K-keep doing that," Calif said between moans and pants, enjoying every moment as his boyfriend continued to suck him off. "Brendan, I-I'm really close," Calif finally said after a little while more, gripping his hair harder and thrusting one time with much more force than he had been using before. Brendan moved his head faster and faster, continuing to work his mouth before Calif released, Brendan taking a moment first but swallowing the load.

Brendan moved backwards and slipped Calif's dick out of his mouth, panting and out of breath. Calif waited a minute to come down from his high before removing his grip on his boyfriend's hair, also breathing heavy.

"Did... did you like your surprise?" Brendan asked. Calif learned forward and pecked his cheek.

"It was perfect," he said sweetly. "Now, what do you say we go clean up a bit?" Brendan smiled, and the two headed off to go shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi idr how to set an icon and clicking my pic isn't working help--
> 
> If you liked it please leave kudos, and don't be scared to drop some constructive critism !!


End file.
